Seems So Far Away
by Lady-jolly
Summary: It's said that neglection can cause more damage than outright dislike. But who's neglecting who and why? COMPLETE!
1. Coffee Break Thoughts

Coffee Break Thoughts

Monica was sitting at a coffee shop and was just drinking her favorite drink, a mocha latte. Monica was sitting alone and was a bit absent minded. Though she loves her mocha latte she didn't look like she was enjoying it. It looked like she was in deep thought.

She and Andrew were now together and they haven't been spending too much time together due to there assignments. But when they would get back they would have a week or a couple of days together and they'd spend it with each other no matter what they were doing. Either they watching the sun rise, which became a tradition, or when they were cooking, but in this case Andrew was cooking, or talking and spending time with their friends. But it was after on assignment that was prolonged for Monica and that she and Andrew had made plans to go somewhere special for their anniversary since it had been one year since they had been together. And Monica almost didn't make it, but spend the remaining time with Andrew.

But when they were together Monica knew Andrew very well and could tell there was something wrong and he seemed a bit tensed. So thinking it was about her being late she offered her sincerest apology. Andrew accepted it and was a bit better but she still couldn't place her finger on it but something was wrong.

Over the next couple of weeks they spent time apart working on their assignments that just keep on pouring on and on. But then they came got time together Andrew became less warm to Monica. Instead of greeting her with the normal breath taking kiss and fierce hugs he gave a not so breath taking kiss and a friendly hug. Though she really love being in Andrews loving arms they just didn't quite feel the same. She also notice that Andrew didn't call as much as before when they were apart from each other. Usually they would call each other everyday and most of the time twice a day. But she found that he only called three times when they were apart.

Monica felt like Andrew was slipping away from her. She didn't want that. And she couldn't think of being without him for the rest of eternity. It would rip her heart apart and perhaps even her soul.

"Hello Angelgirl." a friendly voice called out to Monica bring her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hallo Tess" Monica greeted her best friend.

Tess observed Monica for a moments. There was something up and all her years of supervising this little angel she could tell something was defiantly wrong. And her cup was still half full and didn't look to warm.

"What's wrong Monica" Tess asked giving her a stern look.

"Oh, I was just thinking that all Tess. Nothing to worry about." Monica told her friend giving her a fake reassuring smile.

Tess rose an eyebrow. She knew too well that Monica didn't want to worry her. And knew that Andrew was becoming a bit distance, even if he didn't really seem like it.

"Oh, is that really Miss.Wings? And that cup right there," Tess pointed to Monica cold half full mocha latte "is still half full and looks like to me it's gone cold."

Monica look down at her cup. She didn't even realized that she had gotten a mocha latte and it wasn't even a quarter empty. Her thoughts were really getting to her.

After a sigh Monica choose to tell Tess what's the matter. And she told her about Andrew and everything. Tess listen quite attentively and waited till Monica was done.

"Well, I can't say I'm an expert on this area but did you talk to him and told him how you feel?" Tess asked.

"No, I haven't asked him. But what if it's just a previous assignments that didn't go too well and you know how he is after a bad assignment." Monica said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to him. A relationship starts with communications and maintains on communication." Tess gave Monica some advice.

"Your right Tess, I'm going to find Andrew and talk to him. I'll probably see you later." Monica said as she hugged her supervisor.

Tess smiled. "See ya Angelgirl."

"Bye."


	2. A Breaking Heart

A Breaking Heart

Monica went out of the coffee shop to go look for Andrew. Not really having a slightest clue to where he was, she went out and searched everywhere for him. She was starting to panic because she could not find him and was starting to worried about if something had happened to him. So she looked everywhere, well that's what she thought until she reached a little coffee shop that was sort of hidden.

She was going to go in the little coffee shop thinking that a mocha latte would help her calm down a bit and maybe cheer her up a bit. But when she peered into the glass to look what the shop look like she saw Andrew with a blond woman. He seemed to know her because he was talking to her easily and they were laughing.

Though the woman look very familiar. Monica thought back and remembered instantly. Her name is Celeste. An angel of truth just like her. She knew that Andrew and Celeste got along quite well on a assignment. Monica thought nothing about it. And they were just catching up. Well she thought that for a while until she saw Andrew wipe away some foam that was from Celeste's face, which made Monica remember the times Andrew did that for her when she drank her Mocha latte and got foam on her face which then was followed by a kiss. But then she also saw Andrew lead Celeste face close to his face by gently bring grabbing her chin.

Monica looked horrified! She couldn't believe it until she looked again. Andrew was looking into Celeste's eyes lovingly. Monica couldn't take to no more and ran off to mend her breaking heart.

Monica ran to a cliff not far from the town. The cliff overlooked the ocean and it was a place where Monica would go to think things over and talk to God or just to enjoy the scenery. Monica have never brought Andrew here. She would have brighten him here to spend time with him. But now she didn't know if she could bring him here.

'How could Andrew do this to me?' Monica thought 'I thought he loved me. I know that I really love him and I will always. But know I just feel so confused and really hurt. Has he been seeing Celeste for sometime now?'

Monica's mind was very trouble and tears had made their path down her face of sorrow. Monica had been out at the cliff for a while when she just realized that the sun was going down now.

_Though the sorrow may last for the night..._


	3. Coming Home

Coming Home

As Monica walked home she tried to keep all traces of tears from her face. She didn't want anyone to worry about her and she just wanted to be alone. So she walked home alone in the dark.

Monica now stood at the doorstep of the Angel's temporary home. Taking a big breath and put a small smile on her lips to try and fool everyone of the unknown hurt she was experiencing. Once she opened the door silently she went to the kitchen to see if everyone was eating. Monica looked at the clock and it was 7o'clock already.

'Guess no one is eating now.' Monica thought with a small really smile.

"Monica," a worried voice called out to her, "Where have you been Angelgirl!"

Monica tried to look innocent. "Oh, I'm really sorry Tess. I was walking around admiring God's beautiful creations and I also stayed out to watch the sunset."

"Well, that doesn't really explain why you were out long." Tess said sternly.

"Oh Tess, it's nothing and it's just 7 o'clock. It's not that late." Monica said getting a bit annoyed.

Tess just shook her head "Angelgirl you didn't call to tell us you were coming home late. And I got a bit worried and so did everyone else."

Monica was going to roll her eyes at the words "everyone else", but decided not to do that. It would bring some raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to bed now Tess. Goodnight" Monica said as she went to hug Tess.

Tess stopped Monica from going upstairs and decided it was time for Monica and her to have a little chat.

"Come on Angelgirl, your not going to sleep with a empty stomach and it's way to early to go to sleep." Tess said as she lead Monica to the kitchen table and got her so left overs.

"It's ok Tess, I'm-" Monica looked over at Tess and saw it was useless to protest. She was going to eat one way or another.

"So Monica, did you talk to Andrew yet?" Tess asked as she prepared Monica's food.

Luckily for Monica Tess's back was turned. Tess didn't see the pain that struck Monica's brown eyes and the tear that escape. Monica quickly composed herself.

"No, I didn't get to talk to him yet." Monica said quietly.

Tess turned around to look at Monica and she saw the sadness in her little Angel baby's eyes. Tess quickly sat beside Monica and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It'll be alright baby. He'll come around and once you talk to him and everything should clear up." Tess told Monica gently.

"Hopefully."

"Now Monica, have you even talked to God about this? Have you asked for his guidance?" Tess asked.

"Yes." Monica said quietly "Tess I'm really not that hungry."

"Noh Uh, your going to eat and if I have to spoon feed you myself I will. And you know I will" Tess said warningly.

Monica reluctantly gave and ate. When she finished she thanked Tess and went to bed not telling her what she saw today. But before she went to bed she asked Tess where was everyone else.

"They went to the movies with Celeste. Oh that's what I forgot. Celeste is here for a visit. Isn't that great?" Tess answered.

"Yes, that's wonderful." Monica said lying to her supervisor. And went off to bed to only spend most of the night tossing and turning and let tears be shed. Tears of despair and sorrow.


	4. AngelBoy and his Troubles

Angel boy and his Troubles

Andrew was with Gloria and Celeste. He was really having fun with his friends but he was missing two of his best friends. But one that holds his heart. Tess decided that she should go and wait up for Monica. And to tell you, he was worried about her. Though he knew it would be his fault, since was a bit distant and maybe not so loving as he use to be. But to tell you the truth there was someone that was holding him back from doing all those things with Monica. He didn't want to hurt his little Angelgirl. And boy if he did there'd be someone else to be mad at him, well actually a whole bunch of people who'd be mad.

But he couldn't be with Monica not with _her _around. It would end with really bad results and he may lose Monica forever. He couldn't let that happen no matter what. So now he was with his two very good friends. Gloria and Celeste helped his forget his worries for a moment well sort of.

He really enjoyed having Celeste around and talking to her again. Maybe they might get to do another assignment together like before. Though it was only one other assignment where he and Celeste worked together. But it turned out pretty good, they save a three souls and with one having to go home but a baby was saved. Monica was there too.

being with Celeste has help him with his heartache. She made him feel comfortable around her, not that being with Monica was uncomfortable. But he felt like he could talk to Celeste about his problems that he has right now.

"Andrew...hello...Earth to Andrew?" Celeste called as she waved a hand in front of Andrew's face.

"Yes? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Andrew answered.

"I noticed. What's going on Andrew you look well...I don't know. Sad. Confused. I'm not quite sure. What is it?" Celeste asked quite concerned.

"Ah...it's just-" Andrew started but stopped as Gloria came up to them.

"Come on you guys. It's 10:pm and we have to get home now. You know I think Tess will be worried and if not a bit upset." Gloria tried to get them to hurry up.

"Okay. Let's hurry up and get going." Celeste said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow in the morning okay?" Andrew asked.

"Sure." Celeste replied.

The three angels went home and in a bit of a hurry to get home. But when they got home they it seemed like Tess was already in bed. That was until they were starting to go upstairs to the bedrooms, when Tess come out of her room in her bathrobe.

"So what's your excuse Angel babies?" Tess said with a very stern facial expression.

"Umm...well you see. The movie was longer than we had anticipated. And we went and got some ice cream." Gloria explained looking innocent.

Tess was quiet for a moment and glanced behind her and looked at Monica's closed door before saying "Okay, hurry up and get ready for bed and then go to bed."

"Goodnight Tess" all three angels said before going their own ways.

"Goodnight Angel babies."

Before Andrew went to sleep he went into Monica's room to say goodnight. So he went in really quietly so he wouldn't wake her up and sat at her bed side. He looked down at her and something didn't look right. Monica face was a bit blotchy and it looked like as if she was crying. This pained Andrew a lot and if she was to open her eyes and show her sadness, Andrew's heart would break into millions of pieces. Gently caressing her cheeks before bending down and placing a light kiss on her lips and a light kiss on her forehead. Then tucking her in a bit he went to his room wonder what could have made Monica cry.


	5. Morning Gloom

Morning Gloom

Monica woke up with a start. She was having a nightmare before she woke up. She was dreaming of Andrew, well she usually is dreaming of him, but in this dream Andrew didn't want her. And he broke up with her saying he couldn't love her and that he loved someone else. And left walked away from her with someone else. The feeling of loneliness and a big pang in her heart.

After waking up from the horrible nightmare Monica started to cry. She had never felt that sad or lonely. She never felt that bad in her life. But she thank the Father for it was just a dream and that Andrew would be in the house. But then he might not want to be with her. Because of the realization of yesterday's memory she totally forgot about what she saw. Monica loves Andrew so much she was willing to let him explain. And maybe there would be a very, VERY good explanation.

So she got out of bed and went and got dressed for then day. After her dressing and brushing her teeth. She maybe an angel but she was in a human form. She was capable of getting bad breath. Monica then went to Andrew's room thinking he maybe still sleeping or just getting up. But when she received no answer she open the door a wee bit and saw nothing. So she went in and found the bed was already made and that no one was in the room.

Monica hoped that Andrew would be downstairs eating breakfast with no Celeste around. She really needed to talk to him and find out if he still loved her and what was his excuse for kissing Celeste. Going downstairs and not hearing the forks clattering on the plate or people talking worried Monica a lot. When she finally came into the kitchen before taking a breath, she found that Andrew was not there and that only Tess was cooking at the stove.

Monica sat down at the table disappointed.

"Good morning Angelgirl," Tess greeted Monica

"I wish I can say the same Tess," Monica said

"Oh, why is that Monica? What's wrong?" Tess asked worrying about Monica.

Monica sighed, "It's just that Andrew hasn't been around lately and I wanted to talk to him this morning. Or at least say good morning."

"I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him soon." Tess said.

"Maybe," Monica said with uncertainty.

"Now Monica! Don't be so down. You will get your time to talk to him." Tess said to try and make Monica's uncertainty certain.

'If only you knew what happened tomorrow. But you can't because you'll get really mad and I want to talk to him myself' Monica thought sadly.

"Well I'm just going upstairs to wash up." Monica said.

"Okay Angelgirl."

"By the way Tess. Where is Andrew?" Monica asked curiously.

"Oh he went out with Celeste for some coffee." Tess answered as she went back to cooking.

Since her back was facing Monica, Tess didn't see the tears forming in Monica's eyes. So Monica went up quietly and made sure no tears fell from her glassy eyes. As Monica was about to go into her room Gloria came out of hers and greeted Monica and Monica being sad and could not trust her voice gave a weak smile and a polite nod and went into her room. Where once again she silently cried.


	6. Big Troubles

Big Troubles

As Gloria was going down the stairs she thought how sad Monica looked and that really worried her. Usually Monica was a happy, cheery and joyful angel. But this morning she looked as if she had a broken heart. Gloria decided to talk to Tess about it.

As she came down the stairs she found Tess sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Gloria quickly went to Tess' sided to see what was the matter and wondering if it was connected to Monica. And if it was has something really bad happened? What was going on? More questions were going through Gloria's mind.

"Tess did something really bad happened!" Gloria asked in a worried some voice.

"Oh, Baby I think something really bad is going to happen," Tess answered.

"Is this about Monica? She looked really, really down when I said 'Good morning' to her," Gloria said

"Yes baby it's about Monica and Andrew. Let's say they have it a bump in the road and I think it was a big bump they it. And it caused them to get off track, maybe way of track." Tess told Gloria looking sad.

"But why can't they just go talk things out, like they usually do? I mean they always do talk to each other and I have noticed that they haven't talked a lot since Andrew got back his last assignment." Gloria pointed out.

"I wish it was that easy. But I'm afraid they won't get time to talk. I think Andrew is going to be on a assignment with Celeste and that's why she came and visit us yesterday. And with Celeste here, Monica and Andrew don't get much time to talk." Tess said.

"How about we take Celeste out or something and then Monica and Andrew can have sometime to talk about somethings." Gloria suggested.

"Hey Baby, that's a wonderful idea!" Tess said as her eyes light up.

"We can get them some reservations at a nice restaurant." Gloria suggested again smiling.

"Okay, we'll tell Andrew when he comes back." Tess said as she got up to finish up her cooking.

At the Coffee Shop

"So Andrew are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Celeste asked quite curiously.

"Well you know that Monica and I are an item. Right?" Andrew started.

"Well I suspected. The way you talk about her and the way your eyes light up at the mention of her name." Celeste said smiling giving Andrew a light playful punch.

Andrew blushed a bit, "Well we haven't really been talking to each other. Nothing happened between us caused this. And well with us not talking and me not really want to get her in any pain. I haven't talk to her and I've been avoiding her a bit." Andrew said looking really sad.

Celeste was not at all pleased and gave Andrew another punch but this one wasn't a playful light one.

"How can you do that to Monica! I know that you don't complete not love her but...Why! Monica is a sweet little angel and so loving and caring. And I bet she gives all the love she has for you and look what your doing to her. You must be breaking her heart. What kind of boyfriend are you!" Celeste tried to keep her volume under control.

For the first time after giving Andrew heck for his distance, she looked at him and not in anger. It quickly left when she look at him. Andrew was looking down bowing his head in shame and with a tear down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Andrew. I didn't mean to go that far. Please forgive me." Celeste apologized.

"It's alright Celeste your right. I'm not a really good boyfriend and I don't deserve her. But the reason why I have been keeping my distance is because..." Andrew trailed off.

Celeste wonder what could cause this. "Go on Andrew. Because..." Celeste encourage him.

"Because...when I was on my last assignment. I was visited by a demon. At first I thought it was my beloved Monica. But it was her twin Monique. She threatened me that she would take Monica and hurt her and make to change sides. And that I must stay away from Monica and that I must break up with her. But I can't! I love Monica! And if I did break up with her she's going to be in so much pain and I cannot bare it!" Andrew explained.

Never did Celeste ever thought that his reason would be so dangerous. And now hearing his reason. It made her feel really bad about what she said earlier and that she has to help Andrew in some way.

"I'm so sorry Andrew. I never knew and I would have never guessed that Monica would be in danger." Celeste said as she hugged Andrew.

"We could talk to other angels and pray to God and try to keep Monica safe. But must tell her that you love her. You don't want to see her in anymore pain right?" Celeste asked.

"No. I will tell her and re proclaim my love for her." Andrew said lightening up.

"Okay, let's go" Celeste suggested.

And they started their way home but did not reach home.


	7. Secret Revealed

Where Did They Go?

Tess and Gloria were downstairs waiting for Andrew and Celeste. Tess was worried about Monica. She hadn't come down and eaten. So she went up to check on her, but only to find her sleeping form under the covers not knowing the tears that had fallen from Monica's brown orbs.

When Tess came back Sam was in the living room with Gloria waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Sam, what a lovely surprise to find you here. So what's the occasion?" Tess asked.

"Dear Tess you sure straight forward today." Sam replied

"Well been a bit busy. And I'm waiting for Andrew and Celeste. Do you know where they are?" Tess ask searching Sam's eyes to see if he knew anything.

"Yes, I do know where they are. I just sent them on an assignment that they were needed. And they told me to tell you guys that they sorry. You know Andrew looks a bit down when I told him of the assignment he was on." Sam told Tess and Gloria.

"Well things haven't been going too well between him and Monica. They need to talk you know. They've been so far away from each other. They didn't really have time for them to be together." Gloria informed Sam.

"Oh, really bad timing," Sam looked really sorry, "My apologizes but you know when they are called for they need to answer right?" Sam said giving a sympathetic look.

"Yes"

"Oh, hello Sam" came a voice that could really only belong to the small Irish Angel.

"Hello Monica" Sam greeted Monica with a smile and a hug.

"What are you doing here Sam? Just dropping in to say hello I hope." Monica said knowing that when Sam comes by sometimes it isn't a just to say hello drop by. It would be more of a 'You've got a really hard assignment ahead of you' kind of visit.

"Partly to say hello and just telling Tess some news that she needed to know." Sam said trying not to make Monica suspicious of his visit.

"Oh, I see," Monica said, "Well it's nice seeing you again." With that said Monica went into the kitchen to get some food.

"Wow. The curious little angel isn't curious." Sam exclaimed.

"We're worried about her. She isn't quite herself as you see." Gloria said sadly.

"Yes, I wish I could help. But I don't think I can. The assignment Andrew and Celeste is on is very important." said the dark skinned man.

"We understand." Tess said understandingly.

"Ok, well I'd better go now. Good Bye." With that said Sam went to the front door and left but not without Gloria and Tess saying their goodbyes.

Tess and Gloria went into the kitchen after Sam left, to see how Monica was doing. She seemed so down lately that it was just unnatural for her. Seeing Monica picking at her food also told them she wasn't going to eat a lot this week.

"Monica how about you eat that rather than pick at it." Tess suggested nicely.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have got this out. I knew I wasn't going to eat it but I had to try right." Monica said with tears in her eyes and her voice becoming hoarsely.

Gloria went and sat right beside her and hugged the little sad angel.

"Monica it'll be alright. Andrew will always love you. You know that right?" Gloria asked trying to comfort the distress angel.

"No! He doesn't love me the way he use to." Monica exclaimed losing control of her secret.

"Now baby don't doubt his love for you!" Tess said firmly.

"It's so easily doubted! I don't doubt his love for me as a friend. But his love for me as something more is the one I doubt!" Monica said with her voice raising on each word.

"Angelgirl how can you doubt his love!" Tess asked quite angrily.

Gloria stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't like when there was a fight or be around when one of the angels were mad at each other.

"He doesn't love me. He loves Celeste. I saw them together at a café when I went to look for him a couple of days ago and I saw him..." Monica trailed off not wanting to finish and started crying.

Gloria and Tess were just staring at Monica not believing what they have just heard.


	8. What?

What!

"What did they do baby?" Tess asked quite surprised.

"He kissed her, Celeste! And I feel so cheated for the passed couple of days!" Monica said getting angry.

"Monica..." Gloria tried to say something but just didn't have the words or anything to suggest so instead she pulled Monica into a embraces showing that there's someone there for her and Monica cried into Gloria's shoulder.

After Monica stopped crying she spoke again.

"This is what a human has to go through every time they take a chance to love another. And I thought it was something to envy!" Monica said bitterly.

"Angel girl you know that there are good relationships that work out and there's some that don't. And it is a thing to envy for Angels and it's really hard to believe Andrew cheated on you. I just really can't believe it." Tess consoled Monica.

"I thought so too and I wanted to talk to him. And then they went to the movies and then they are at the Coffee shop again this morning. But now who knows where they are." Monica said sadly.

"I don't know if right now is a good time to tell you but your not going to see them for sometime because they are on an assignment together. That's why Sam was here. He was informing us that they were put on assignment together." Gloria tried to tell Monica nicely.

Monica was silent for a while. "I guess he really doesn't love me. But I still have to hear it coming from his mouth and soul. Though it will hurt me a lot and will tear me apart. I need to hear it from him." Monica said before she went upstairs with her head hanging low.

As the days go by, Monica was withdrawn for the most of the part and that since she was on holidays she stayed in her room most of the time reflecting on the good times she had with Andrew and some pictures she had.

But on the third day Monica got out of her room and decided to stay in the living room. And since everyone else was gone she would have some quiet time, which she was having a lot of, alone in the living room. Monica was sitting in the living room with a big cup of coffee and was just pondering when a knock came at the door.

As Monica went and open the door, she didn't expect to find the person she had been waiting for for all three days.

"Andrew. What are- What happened to you!" Monica asked quite loudly as she observed the cuts and bruises that was present all over Andrew.

"I...Celeste and I," Monica flinched a bit "were on our assignment and there were some troublesome people." Andrew explained.

"That doesn't tell me what happened!" Monica said sternly as she guided Andrew into the kitchen before getting the first aid kit.

"Monique was there Monica." Andrew said sadly.

"Why would she be there?" Monica asked confused.

"Because she's a demon and she want other people's soul," Andrew said but a bit quieter he said, "She also wants mine to be hers."

Monica didn't quite catch that but knew it was something very awful.

"Andrew please tell me what she wants and what happened to Celeste?"

"She wants me Monica. And she took Celeste and I couldn't protect her and now she's with that demon!" Andrew said angerly.

Monica hugged him for the first time in a week. And Andrew immediately hugged her back and shed tears but so sobs.

"I don't know what I'll do without you with me Monica. That's why I've been so distant. Please forgive me Monica. I love you so much I can't bare to lose you." Andrew confessed.

Monica pulled back from the embrace a bit too look at Andrew.

"What do you mean? Why have you been so distant? Why do you say that when you love someone else?" Monica said with tears in her eyes.

Andrew became so confused. "I don't love anyone else but you Monica."

"No, you love Celeste. And we should go find her right now. Where were you when she was taken away!" Monica let go of Andrew and got her jacket.

"Monica how ca-" Andrew was cut off before he could finish.

"We have to go find Celeste first! Father I pray that you will lead us to her and keep her safe till we get there." Monica prayed.

Monica and Andrew went out to look for Celeste. And did not say a word to each other while they were looking for her.


	9. Searching

Searching

As Monica and Andrew searched for Celeste. Andrew thought back to Monica's behavior when she saw him. Though she had treated his wounds he could tell that in her eyes that they lacked the love she had for him. But was most odd was that they were filled with something else. They were filled with sorrow and sadness and it hurted him to see them present in her eyes. The sadness he could understand a bit. She had seen him in a what seems like forever. Because that's how he felt. But the dept of the sadness was a bit unexplainable as well as the sorrow.

Andrew thought back to their conversation.

_"No, you love Celeste. And we should go find her right now. Where were you when she was taken away!" _

'How can she say that I love Celeste. She seemed so sure about it as well.' Andrew thought. Andrew look at the angel he loved and saw that she looked different and also her present was different. She no longer carried herself the way she use too. But then again the current situation would explain that but his beloved Angel girl's presences was no longer happy and warm. I was losing warmth and there was no happiness. What happened to his Angelgirl. It was tearing him up inside to watch the one he love change so much.

"Monica." Andrew called out to her.

"Yes, Andrew?" said the Irish angel.

"Why did you say that I didn't love you anymore and that I love Celeste. You were so sure that I loved someone else. Why?" Andrew asked as he stopped in front of her and looked her into the eyes.

"Andrew! This isn't the time. We have to find Celeste. She is in serious danger. I don't trust Monique with anyone." Monica said warningly before she walked around Andrew and continued to walk.

She was truly worried about Celeste and it was true. Monica didn't trust anyone with Monique. Her twin well was evil, a demon to be exact. Though there maybe some good in Monique still, she just didn't trust her right now.

"Andrew do you know why Monique took Celeste?" Monica asked curiously

"No, I'm not sure." Andrew said.

He knew that Monique didn't want him to spend time with Monica because she was jealous and threatened to take Monica away and change. So not wanting to lose Monica he distance himself from her. And was spending time with Celeste. As that thought went through his head slowly he was beginning to wonder if Monique took Celeste because he was spending time with her. And making it look like he was with someone else.

"Monica how well do you know Monique?" Andrew asked looking to her.

"Not much. We didn't get off on the right foot. But I know that she can be easily jealous and easily angered and that she does everything she's not suppose to do." Monica said looking at Andrew with a questioning look.

"It's just that well. I never told you think Monica because I was told not to tell you but. Monique had threatened me to stay away from you and that I should break up with you or else she'd take you away and..." Andrew trailed off not wanting to say what could happen to his little angel.

Monica was now starting to understand why Andrew was acting the way that he did during this week. But it didn't explain why he kissed Celeste. At first Monica was happy that there was a very good reason to his behavior and why he seemed so far away. But it didn't explain why he kissed Celeste and this got Monica sad again.

Andrew look at the Irish angel beauty and saw that in her eyes were filled hope and the sadness and sorrow was gone but only for a moment. It pained him to see the return so quickly. And he was really worried about Monica.

"Andrew do you have any idea where Monique would be or would've taken Celeste to? We have to find Celeste quickly because if Monique has taken Celeste out of anger or jealousy then Celeste will be in big trouble." Monica told the truth.

Andrew thought for awhile, "Yes, I know where she took Celeste!" Andrew said as he lead the way.

And the two angels went off praying to God that Celeste will be fine.


	10. Seek and Ye will Find

Seek and Ye will Find

"So goody good two shoes. What do you think of your imprisonment?" Said the voice in the dark.

All the response that the was heard was a muffled response that could not have make any sense.

"Hmmm... didn't quite get that but then again what do I care? Well this will teach Angel boy a lesson to defy me!" said the voice but it had an Irish accent.

"And when he comes he'll just have to submit to me and my demands." said Monique as she came out of the shadows into the light where Celeste sat in a chair bonded.

Else where

"Andrew do you know where Celeste is been held captive?" asked the Irish angel.

"She's in an old abandon house. It was where I was once held in against my will by Monique." said the searching blond angel.

"Andrew," Monica said softly, "Can you tell me why Monique kept you and what she did to you?"

Andrew looked at Monica and as she looked even sad than he ever saw her.

"Monique took me after an assignment and I was going back to the house. And she took me by surprise and I didn't have time to do anything and was knocked out. When I woke up I was in a bed, in a dark room. Monique come in and she tried to be you." Andrew explained.

"But I knew it wasn't you and that it was Monique. When I told her that she was angry and asked why couldn't I love her. I told her she was different from you and that you were sensitive, loving, caring, and so much more but she cut me off and slapped me." Andrew said quietly.

Monica was slowly getting angry. She didn't like anyone treating anyone in such a manner and doing that to her angel boy made it worse. But she stopped herself to correct herself that Andrew wasn't her angel boy no more.

"What did she do after that?" Monica asked curiously.

"Like I said she had threatened me to stay away from you. And not become so serious with you and slowly let you go. But I didn't know how and I knew I couldn't do that. But she threatened to take you away and do horrible things that I could not imagine and didn't want to. So I obeyed worried for your safety." Andrew said looking into Monica's eyes.

And what he saw was understanding. Monica hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Andrew but really we need to find Celeste." Monica said as she gave gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go completely.

Andrew was now totally confused with Monica's behavior. And he made a deal to himself, that when this was all done he would talk with Monica and straighten everything out. Instead of him being distant Monica was now distant and everything was just so confusing. But first thing is first, they needed to find Celeste real soon.

As they finally reached the old house they were at the front door.

"Monica how did you find this place? I don't even remember how to get her because I was knocked out." Andrew asked quite amazed.

"Remember God give us what we need when we need it. And God gave me the acute sense of smell." Monica replied smiling.

Monica and Andrew went in as quietly as possible and started to look around for Celeste and Monique. When they went upstairs after looking through the down stair rooms, they found a light on and they cautiously crept near to the room and look into it. There they found Celeste tied up on a bare bed mattress. Monica was the first to reach Celeste and started to untie her. Then Andrew quickly went to help free Celeste when Monique came from behind the door and grabbed him from behind.

Both Celeste and Monica were now really worried for the blond angel's life. But it was Monica who thought that Andrew could not die and that he belonged to the Father and only to the Father.

"Monique that's enough! You will not hurt him and you cannot!" Monica yelled at Monique as she started to glow with God's light.

This made Monique a bit scared. Not only it was scary that Monica was yelling because Monica is a gentle soul but also she hated God's light and started to back away from the light still holding Andrew.

Celeste was praying the whole time and was also glowing with the Father's light. And now that Monica and Celeste were in the presence of God the love of God was starting to fill the room as well the light. Monique could not bare the light anymore.

'Dear Father I have forgotten. Forgotten that your love and power is above all else and that can conquer anything and can make anything possible. Please forgive me for not coming to you when in time of need and guidance. Please keep my love ones from harm of the unholy ones and guide them. Also please let Monica know that I love her so much.' Andrew prayed as he came to his senses. And now he too started to glow in the Father's lovely light.

"Know this Monique, you will no longer try to harm anyone for you will have to answer to the Almighty Father and that he loves you. But you cannot hurt his children without having to answer to him." Andrew turned around to Monique glaring at her.

Monica no longer can take the presences of God fled from the room and had admitted defeat.

After Monique had fled Andrew went and hugged Celeste and made sure she was okay. Then he, Celeste, and Monica went to the house. When they arrived they were greeted by Gloria and Tess who happily welcomed them, well most of them. They fussed about Celeste and were worried for all of them and was glad they were home safely.

Andrew went to talk to Monica and to find what was wrong. But could not find her in the house and asked everyone if they have seen her.

"No, but I'll- I think she's probably out to think and clear her mind after tonight." Celeste suggested. At first she was going to offer to help him look for her but then realized that they need to work things out.

"Okay, you guys should go off to bed. Goodnight" Andrew said as he kissed all the girls on the cheek goodnight.

And with that he went to find his Angelgirl.


	11. Working Things Out

Working Things Out

As Andrew went to find Monica he could not find her anywhere in town. He looked in every coffee shop he could think of and looked on every street but did not find his true love. Finally he started searching the parks and knew that Monica loves to go to the parks either just for enjoyment or when she's troubled. She loved to be around God's creations.

It was dark and pretty late already and he was worried that something bad had happened to Monica so he was determined to find her.

When Andrew came across a field with hills and flowers he saw a figure on top of the hill. It was a woman that was for sure and it was looking up towards the sky. Not entirely sure if it was Monica he went to see if it was. As he came closer to the unknown figure his heart started to beat faster, not because he was running or anything but because it was fulled with so much hope and love. So when he finally came to the top of the hill beside the woman.

"The stars are beautiful at night. Aren't they?" an Irish accented voice called out.

"They sure are," Andrew said as he looked up to the sky, "What are you doing here Monica? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to be there and I couldn't really stand being there anymore with you and Celeste there." Monica said quietly.

Andrew sat in front of Monica and she looked at him. She was crying and it just torn Andrew's heart to bits.

"Love, I don't understand. From I know you think I love Celeste rather than you, but I keep telling you that your the only angel for me. Why do you doubt my love?" Andrew asked searching her eyes and waiting for an answer.

"Andrew, I can't believe that you'd like! You kissed Celeste and how can you tell me that you don't love her?" Monica exclaimed getting angry.

"Whoa..whoa..whoa.. You think I kissed Celeste?" Andrew asked.

"No, I don't think I know and I know because I saw you kiss her!" Monica pointed her finger accusingly.

"Whee-whoa- I've only kissed her on the cheek as I do with everyone else." Andrew explaining himself.

"No at the Café! You kissed her on the lips and I saw it." Monica told the confused angel.

"You mean the café we were at when she first arrived?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Monica answered becoming frustrated.

"No I never kissed her. Seriously she had an eyelash in her eye and I took it out for her." Andrew said.

"Sure, that's a likely story." Monica said disbelieving.

Andrew did something unexpected that startled Monica. He grab her chin gently and guided it close to his face so he was looking right into her eyes.

"Is this what you say that day?" Andrew asked gently.

"Y-y-yes" Monica stuttered.

"Did you watch me and saw me kiss her?" Andrew asked her again.

"I did watch you and I'm so sure you kissed her." Monica answered.

"So you didn't see me pull the eyelash out of her eye? And just saw me like this with her?" the blond angel asked.

"Yes," Monica said then realizing that maybe Andrew didn't kiss Celeste. "I'm sorry Andrew, I made assumptions and thought you loved Celeste because you were so distant. And you'd deliberately keep yourself away from and when Celeste came and I saw you and her together. Then you spent a lot of time with her and I didn't see you at all when she was here. So I thought you didn't want me anymore and didn't love me." Monica said as tears were now spilled onto her cheeks.

Tears were visible on Andrew's cheeks as well. Hearing Monica's confession just made him feels so bad for the both of them and making him realize even more how silly it was to try and protect Monica but not being with her and loving her. If he had given this all up to God there would be no problem and that he wouldn't have to make Monica suffer so much.

Andrew pulled Monica into a tight em brass as she cried into his shoulder. And he said apologizes into her ear and words of love and endearment. When Monica's cries ceased she pulled back and look into her lover's eyes and saw so much love and regret.

"I love you Andrew." Monica said as she wiped away his tears.

"And I love you Monica." Andrew said as he did the same before.

The sunrise was just ahead of them.

_And his joy will come in the Morning_

Andrew caressed Monica's cheek before leaning in for a kiss. He took his time kissing her and put such passion into his kiss. Monica respond quickly and showed her passion for him as well taking her time. After all they did have eternity together, but won't be together every second of eternity.

And as they kissed with such passion the sun came up and God's joy did after all come in the morning.


	12. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

If your wondering who's Celeste. Celeste is actually from the show and so therefore she isn't my character. Though in the show there's not much to write about her character. During writing this whole story I've been always thinking of this quote I read.

"Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike"

And I found it very true and so then I wrote about it. I think it went out pretty well. Sort of hehehehe. I still have a lot to improve including my plots hehehe. But please tell me what you think of my story and what you like and dislike. I'd like some feed back please.

I find that my story isn't one of my best but then again you have to have some bad ones to see the good ones right. Anyways I have learned a lesson during writing this fic. Never write stories during second semester of the school year. But know that the school year is over so is my story and I'm very glad but then again I have an Exam and I have to pick up my report card. I hope you enjoyed my story. I think the tittle isn't quite that good, so please tell me if I should change the title.

Deyse: ...It was fun reading your reviews eh eh eh --" heheh :D I really do like reading your reviews. Made me laugh a bit. Thank you. God Bless you. (Love your story as well ; D) and I'm glad to know that you were eager to read and review.

Ms.Wings: Loved reading your reviews. I really enjoyed it. God Bless you.

Rach: Thank you for the reviews and I enjoyed reading them. God Bless you.

Hawaianangelgirl: Thank you for your Reviews I really enjoyed your liked reading my story. God Bless you.

Starlight63: I'm happy to let you know that it was all a misunderstand. God Bless you.

Chickenwriter: Love your name by the way. I won't leave you hanging no more :D God Bless you.

Thank you all and God Bless. I might not write a romance for my next story but I do hope that it will be just as good.

Lady Jolly


End file.
